The meeting, The truth, The desicion
by writtingdeath
Summary: When a young girl is humiliated in public a mysterious man comes to stand up for her. As the night goes on he discovers more about her then he thought. Days and days go by before the girl discovers the truth about the man. He is working for Kira! Now she must decide between helping the man and join Kira, or be killed by the man she put her trust into
1. Chapter 1

Rain fell over the city like a water fall. The streets were covered in Black and white dressed men and woman heading to and from work.  
>Bright lights flew into the black watered sky. A typical night in Tokyo. Kira, having finally defeting the detective L, has gained control of the<br>many criminals were dying left and right. No one was afriad of death anymore.

Running down the wet sidewalk, Alexandria slid and slipped like a child just learning to iceskate. Strangers glared at her like she was an idiot  
>not having knowledge to walk. The long red dress was soaked and torn making her shiver from the cold. A large freshly cut scar ran down her right arm too large or any normal bandage to cover up. As she ran down the street she fell over a large crack causing her to fall into a puddle on the edge of the sidewalk. Now she really looked like an idiot. Groups of people gathered around her , laughing and pointing like a bunch of bullies at school. Alex sat in the puddle hiding her face into her kneesas her eye started to water. Looking up she noticed someone running twoard her within the crowd.<p>

" Oh god here we go. Here comes the phones and carmeras." But actually this was diffrent. The mad pushed bystanders away as he got closer.  
>Alex finally got a glimpse of him. The man was tall , around 5'9. He was wearing a long black coat over his black overjacket, white buttoned shirt and blue tie. His legs also covered completly in black along with his shoulder length hair. his dark brown eyes were covered with the square shaped glasses. He stood in front of her looking into the crowd. She his behind him looking down.<p>

" Have you no shame?! This girl has fallen and none of you help her! You all sicken me." People from the group started to spread apart angry of the man ruining their fun. He looked down to Alex holding out a hand. She slowly got up taking it. The man smiled faintly. He sat on a bench still looking at Alex as she sat next to him. He opened his umberella letting her hold it but instead Alex slid under it getting closer to him.

" I am so sorry about that Miss! Are you alright?!" The man asked.

" Yea I'm alright. Just scrapped my knee thats all." she looked back at her arm." And my arm. Someone cut me earlier." The man held her arm looking at the blood. He took off his tie tying it around most of the cut and took a cloth from his pocket and cleaned the blood from her knee. Alex noticed her hand was still intertwined with his.

"Thanks for doing that for me. I never meet someone so nice before. I really apprecite it." she smiled. The man gave her a surprised look. How could no one be kind to someone like her? He squzeed her hand tightly. In a society like this everyone should be kind to eachother. Kira would want that for people like Alex.

"What do you mean no one was nce to you?! Whay could you have done wrong to society? You look completly harmless." Alex blushed a bit. For someone to call her nice was a real shock. This man was so nice to her. Maybe a little to nice in her mind. She sighed looking down. Maybe if she told him thn maybe he would understand. Her eyes wartered a bit thinking aout everything that she tried to mind debating over whether to tell him or not. Looking down at their hands again she regained strength .

" I'm a run away orphan." she sighed. " My parents died in a car crash when I was two. No one in may family would take me in cause none of them liked my dad so I was sent to an orphange . When I turned twelve a girl in my class threatened to kill me if I didn't stop talking to her boyfriend. At the time i would believe anything so I ran off that night. We had school at the orphanage so I missed a lot of education. With out that I could never get a job. I was never good at making friends so that's out of the way and I never really had a family. Now here I am, a twenty year old. No family, no job, nothing. I even steal peoples clothes! This dress is not mine!" The tears in her eyes got worse. She covered her face with her hands. The man hugged her . This girl has been through what no one should. She needed someone in her life. And he realised . He was the one to do just that.

Alex looked up noticing the man holding on to her. She smiled faintly. She slid her arms into his jacket .The man blushed running fingers through her hair. An odd feeling came into him. One he never really felt before. A warm feeling almost like ... love. He let go of her his face still red. Alex calmed down a bit . The rest of the world was just gone. All there was to her was her and the man. The wet clothes, the stares from people completly gone.

"I'm so sorry. You have all my sympathy." The man whispered. " How about this, I'll take you to the mall to get some clothes and something to eat then we can palne from there."

" T...thanks! I would love that!" Alex laughed. The man took out his phone to call a cab . After a while the rain stopped . The cab arrived . The man went and opened the door letting Alex in first. Then he came behind.

"I'm Alexandira by the way. I guess I should've told you that earlier." she laughed.

" I'm Teru." the man replied. " And thats a beautiful name. " Alexs face turned red. She yawned resting her head onto Terus shoulder. After a while the cab stopped in fron of the mall. Alex got out and ran to the door not caring about the people staring at her in the dress. Teru came behind and they went into the building.

" Where to first buddy?" he asked.

" A clothing store please!" she repiled. They walked to the naerest store and Alex ran twoard the back. She grabbed a bunch of jeans, some pair of shoes, a couple night dresses, some hoodies and flannles , and a jacket,and brought them to the front. Teru paid and she took som back throughing the dress away. She came back wearing a blue flannle, jeans and white tennis shoes. She grabbed the bag and ran next to Mikami.

" So what kind of food do you like? Asian, Italian , I'll eat anything."

" How about some pizza?"

" Sounds good!" Alex jumped onto his back , again not caring about the people staring. They stopped at the pizza shop as Alex ran to find a table. Teru came with the pizza and a couple drinks. As soon as he set the pizza down Alex took the largest slice she could find and scarfed it down. Teru laughed. She ate like a pig. After a while all that was left was the sliver pan. Alex got up and sat next to Teru.

" Got room for desert?"

" Oh god no! I'm good." he laughed rubbing his stomach slowly. Alex giggled. She sat back looking at him. His eyes were so hyponotizing. She couldn't look away. After a while Teru got up snapping her out.

"Are you ready?" he asked taking her coat from the bag tearing off the tag. Alex noded putting on the coat and walked behind. They got into the cab and Teru wrapped a arm around Alexs waist. She leaned against him yawing again.

The cab stopped in front of the aparment. As Alex got out Teru came from behind and picked her up bridal style making Alex blush again. As they entered the aparment, he sat her on the couch and ran to the bathroom coming back out with a first aid kit. He got out a bandage for her knee and wrapping for her arm. He showed her around and stopped at the guest room.

" You'll sleep here." he explained.

" Ok" she replied. Teru shut the door waiting for her to get dressed. After a bit he went back im amd saw her curled up in the bed. He slwoly walked over placing a kiss on her for-head.

" Good night Alex."

" Good night Teru." He got up and turnd the lights off closing the door. Alex squrimed in the bed. She was never a big fan of the dark. She tried to sleep for a few hours before giving up. She jumped off the bed and ran to Terus room. She knocked on the door loudly until he answred.

" Its dark in my room. Can I sleep with you?" Teru noded and lead her to the bed. She slid in the bed turing twoard Teru. Sh sighed scooting close to him feeling the warmth from him falling asleep.

Teru kised her head again wrapping his arms around her.

" Welcome home Alex." He whsipered before drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. A blury memory of the night before though the sight of herself in the mirror gave a clue. Clean hair, new clothes, and in a real bed. She followed the smell to the kitchen. Teru was still in his night clothes holding the pan of pancakes. Every once in a while he would stop to rub his arm as if it were soar like he slept on it wrong. Alex snuck up from behind sneeking a kiss on his cheek before running to get some coffee. She sat at the table smiling.

The pancake and coffe smell was like heaven to her. She ran to a cabnite grabbing a plate and fork. The memory was still a blur. Teru walked over to the table giving Alex a couple pancakes before putting down the pan rubbing his arm again. Alex wanted to ask if he was ok but her mind told her no. He walked to the fridge and back with a bowl of berries and a bottle of syrup before grabbing his plate and food. He took a big sip of coffee and quickly ate his pancakes. That was odd. Why was he in such a hurry? He took both his and Alexs dishes putting them in the sink and ran back to his room. Alex followed still wondering about his soar.

" Hey buddy! What you up to? Got any planes?" Teru looked from his closet taking out some clothes. He had alot of planes today. Due to a issue with the computers, work was off for the next few days so he had time to do anything he wanted. Maybe, he thought, Alex would like to go out with him. The problem was, he didn't know if she was a Kira supporter or not. He hoped she would espeacially since...he was working with Kira. Alex was still in the door way but looking the other direction.

He sighed changing his clothes .

"I have tons to do. I'm a guest on a debate, have a apperance on a talk show and ..." he froze. " I have to meet with Kyiomi Takada." Alex looked back. Kyiomi Takada? Wasn't she Kiras spokesperson who ever he was? Any how she would need something to do. And maybe going with Teru could explain the whole Kira thing. She noticed him rubbing his arm again as he got up walking twoard her.

" Can I come with you? To be honest I don't know about this Kira guy this Takada woman talks about. Maybe it could be fun talking to her." she smiled. Teru patted her head as she ran to her room to get dressed. She came back wearing a brown flannle with the jeans and shoes like last night. They walked out as they noticed all the traffic . All of them must being heading to the show later on. A black limo was in front of the aparments as a man walked out opening the door. Alex looked up at Teru. He noded and lead her to the black car. In the car was a couple women. Who were they? Why was Teru offered a limo ride? The short black hair smiled at her . Alex hid a bit as Teru giggled .

" Don't worry Alexandira. They won't hurt you." he looked at the women. The blonde was quiet for some odd reason though the black seemed very talkative. " I'm sorry abut her. She's shy. There was a little accident last night. I'll explain later." Alex came out looking at the women. Which one was Takada? It was hard to make out. Before she could ask the limo stopped as the blonde opened the door letting the black haired out. Loud screams came from outside as the blonde returned as Teru got out holding out a hand for Alex. Unwillingly she took it and slid out. The screams got louder as she saw groups of people holing sings holidng out their hands. All this made Alex panic a bit. Teru noticed and walked quickly into the building. The blonde ran into a pair of doors as they sat on a bench with the other woman sitting acrossed from them .

" It's alright sweetie. No one's gonna get you. All those people are just fans. " the woman said. She noticed how jumpy Alex was when it came to the public. Alex looked up to her smiling faintly. The blonde came back directing the woman and Teru away. He looked behind and moitined Alex to follow. Her smile got bigger as she ran into the group. The room was huge. A table with a few chairs was set in the middle along with a podeum at a coner. Teru went to his seat which was closes to the podeum where the black haired woman stood. The blonde led Alex to a front row seat where she could see Teru and the woman. The blonde sat next to her looking down at her as people started to enter.

" This row is off limits" the blonde yelled. All that sat there was the two of them. Alex looked at Teru as a few men and woman sat acrossed and next to him. She shook looking at the blonde as she looked back holding her hand to comfort her. The lights went dime for only one to be turned on focusing on the woman.

" I'm Kyiomi Takada. You all have been chosen to witness a debate between Kira supporters and anti-Kira supporters. All these men and woman have many experince and much evidnce to persue their thoughts. " Alexs eyes widened. That woman was Takada. That surprised her for some odd reason. The rest of the lights turned on. It felt like forever as the men and woman argued about this Kira guy. Finally Teru stood up finally getting Alexs attention. Onse setnence caught her attention.

" Last night I witnssed how society can be. I meet a young girl who was humuliated by others. These people are the reason why society is still in ruins. If we all help eachother , as Kira intended , then maybe we can finally get the world he wants. And as for the girl." he froze and looked at Alex " She followed me here today." The crowd looked over to her. Oh god the blush was coming back. Alex stood up and walked to the table. Teru got up and walked over to her and kissed her for-head. The blonde got a chair and sat Alex close to Teru. He looked back at Alex still blushing. After the debate the four of them went back to the limo. Alexs face was still red. Takada and Teru expalined everything about Kira as the blonde sat looking annoyed.

All this facinated Alex. Takada grabbed her bag and pulled out a red and blak cloth with the word 'KIRA' written on it. Alex took it and wrapped it around the bandage where the cut laid from the night limo stopped again in front of a resturant. Do people eat this much? Alex giggled thinking about that. The blonde stood in front of the door as the rest entered the building. Luckily for her they went to a private room away from where the fans could notice them. They ordered food and drinks as they could hear a fan from outside screaming loudly. Alex shook a bit. The screaming outside scared her a bit. The blonde went and took them amn away calming her down. The food arrived and Alex ate like a pig as usual. Afterward the group went back to the limo heading to yet another weird place. This time at a place called NHN.

This time there were fans for miles on. Alex and Teru went in first follwed by Takada.

" How can you handle all those people all the time?! Its a mad house!" Alex shouted.

" I'm just used to it I guess." Takada laughed. All of a sudden a high pichted voice ran through as a blonde haired girl ran twoard Takada only to be stoped by the other.

" Well. No good luck this time ehhhh Amane?"

" Shut up! I'll get you and it'll hurt trust me!" Alex looked up at Teru. His face hid into his hand in shame. The two woman fought as the blonde guard led Teru and Alex into the stage. This time it was two chairs only . The woman pulled a third next to where Teru sat. Like before Alex was going to it next to him. Takada ran in smiling and went to her postion. People started to enter as Alex stood still. She sighed waiting for the show to start. The lights went dime as music started to play. All lights were focused on the stage as Takada stood up.

" We have a special guest tonight. Well two actually. We at NHN would like you all to pay your respects to the guest as one has had a hard time recently. We hope you enjoy the show." Wow. Someone wanting others to respect her. Why couldn't Teru have found Alex sooner. Takada sat down. She asked Teru a bunch of questions about his life. Alex learned alot about him. His job as a prosecuter, how his mother died in a car crash. His sense of justice was quite strong. No wonder he was such a big suppoter.

Takada looked to her.

" Would you mind telling us about yourself? I understand if you don't feel comfterable." Alex stood up explaining everything as she did to Teru the night before. The crown and even Takada seemed like they were gonna cry.

" Thank you Alexandira. I'm so glad we met. And thank you so much for sharing." After the show the limo drove Alex and Teru home. She smiled huggin him. As they entered the aparment ,Alex froze .

" Teru. Why is your arm soar? " He froze. : Did you sleep on it wrong?"

" Yea I did. But it feels better now." he laughed before heading to his room. She took her clothes and went to take a shower. Later on he packed his bag and headed to the gym as Alex sat on the couch waiting. She fell asleep after a while before being woken up by the door opening.

" That was quick!"

" I usually don't stay long." he yawned." I'm going to bed early."

" Alright night." Alex said going back to sleep on the couch with the TV on.

Later on that night, Alex was awoken by the sound of another door opening. She looked up and saw Teru walking down the hall. She waitied before tip toeing to where she thought he went. None of the doors were open. SHe walked down another hall which ended at one door. Where does that lead? Was it bad? Alex put her ear against the door. The sound of mumbles came from the other side. Her body froze as she tried to reach for th door knob.

Opening the door to a crack she looked through. A black shadow was sitting at the end with what seemed like a computer desk. All of a sudden she fell opening the door completly. Looking up she saw Teru looking at her. Though this didn't seem like him. His eyes were a blood red his clothes diffrent then what she was used to.

" Alexandira? What are you doing down here?" Alex froze trying to reply.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well?" Teru asked sternly.  
>" I...I " Alex looked over to the desk noticing a black notebook. " Whats with the notebook? And why are your eyes like that?" Teru sighed. He kneeled down his eyes turning back to normal. He took the notebook showing her the pages.<p>

" I'm working for Kira. That's why I'm on tv shows all the time. Takada and I have metings once in a while. She tells me everything Kira orders me to and I tell her any updates she needs to know. This notebook can kill anyone I write in. The eyes help to show me a persons true name and life spam. " Alex was in shock. He was working for Kira?! Whta should she do? In her mind she debated over the fact that Ter was muderer but yet, he was helping millions of people have a better life.

" Now that you know, you have one of two choses. One is I can kill you right here or two, you tell noone and help Kira create a new world. Its life and death. Chose wisley." Alex looked at her arm. The cloth was still wrapped around the cut. Teru held out a hand.

" Do you trust me?" Alex jumped, hugging Teru tightly giving her obviuos answer. Teru hugged back smiling. They stayed like that for a while before his phone rang. Teru quickly got up answering it. Alex waited nervously. Was it Takada? Who was it? Did Kira find out about her?

" It's Kira. He wants to talk to you." Teru handed her the phone. Alex shook for a while before responding.

" H-hello?"

" Hello there. Do not worry , Mikami has told me everything. I won't harm you." the voice was odd , like a robotic tone. " Now listen to me. As of this moment you will help him pass judgment on criminlas. Be aware that there is a group known as the SPK who will probably follow you around. As for me, I can not make many moves as I am under the waych of the Japanese task force. " Alex looked back to Teru smiling widley. " Welcome to the team Alex." The voice hung up. Alex stood in awww. She handed the phone to Teru and told him everything. In a blast of happenis, he garbbed Alex and twirled her around. He sat Alex at the computer.

" Look behind." he whispered. A large black monster stood in front of her. " Mkae the trade." Alex closed her eyes and opened them only to feel a burning ssensation but it stopped after a while. She looked at the computer. A name and life span appered as Teru handed her the notebook and pen. For the rest of the evening, she wrote down name after name only to fall asleep on the desk.

Teru chuckled, picking her up and carring her to the bedroom. He stared at her smiling. One more for Kira. He turned on the light looking through the notebook as Alex woke up from the brightness.

"Well done Alexandira." he smirked closing the book. Alex looked up hugging him tightly.

For the next few days the routine went , the day of the yellow box warehouse...

Teru walked into the warehouse counting down from 40. Everyone waitied as he got closer to 1. Finally after about a minute. No one died. Light looked to him noticing the odd look on his face. The he realised, Teru didn't have the real notebook. Alex did. All they had to do was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

The wait was too long. Far too long.

" What are you waiting for?" Near asked impaitently. Light looked at Teru giving him a stern look.  
>Out of no where One of the task force fell to the ground. Then another, then another. One by one all of them fell like dominos. Light and Teru looked at the door. A pair of red eyes looked in at the bodies falling. When Near fell to the floor, Alex slowley opened the door. She looked at the bodies then to the men. She ran to Teru into the embrace he gave. Light came from behind.<p>

" We're proud of you Alex." he whispered. Alex and Teru let go as the trio walked out of the warehouse. Alex didn't look back. She sighed as she entered Terus car . Light walked away when he suddenly stopped and fell to the floor. Teru chuckled.

" You remebered. "

" I would never forget. Someone like him doesnt deserve to have this kind of power. Bordem is no excuse." Teru started the car and drove onto the body.

That night Alex was in bed writing names in the notebook. Teru knocked and walked in the room smiling brightly. He was caring a sketch book and letter. He laid it on the night stand and laid in the bed. Alex turned the laptop off and closed the notebook setting them aside laying down. She curled up close to him as he wrapped the blanket around the both of them.

" I love you."

" I love you too." Teru huffed picking up the sketch book and put it back again.

" We finally done it Alex. We have the new world. All to us."

" I know. Its amazing. And to think we just met not to long ago. A whole world. Its like a kingdom."

" Our kingdom Alex. Our kingdom. I can see it now. Our kingdom of justice. Kingdom of darkness." Alex sighed. " All criminals dead. Mouring to beg at our feet. A crown of dripping blood would look amazing on you." She laughed as Teru gave her the drawing book. She looked through. Pictures of gowns,masks, crowns,septares,throwns. She put the book aside. Neither of them read the letter. And neither of them have talked of Light,Misa,Takada,or anyone in that matter in public although they know that they watch them in the world of gods. Gods of death. For Teru and Alex were the true gods. They were the true Kira.


	5. Chapter 5

To those who recive the sketch book,  
>If any of you are to see this. Just know that I have made these just for you. No matter who you are, you must now be Kira. I have been planning these ideas for months while I have lost my memories of the notebook. I am one of you. By now I will be dead with in the world of Mu. You have killed those around you for who knows reasons. I hope only the best for you in the fututre of our dream. Keep up the work , the dedication, the judgement, the justice. As for the girl with you, keep her close. They grow up so fast. You are very lucky to find her. I wish I could've talked to her when I had the chance. Good luck to you all. Have a wonderful life.<p>

Sincerly,  
>The Second Kira<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAMIER!: All canon deathnote characters do not belong to me. they belong to their respected owners **


End file.
